1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a foldable computing apparatus that has a touch screen and is formed such that a main body and a display unit can be folded with respect to each other. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a foldable computing apparatus that can erect and support a display unit by using a main body formed to be folded, and a method of erecting the display unit of the foldable computing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a notebook computer includes a main body formed with a keyboard and a display unit formed with a screen. The main body and the display unit are connected by hinges. Accordingly, when using the notebook computer, a user rotates the display unit with respect to the main body so as to expose the screen and the keyboard, uses the keyboard to input data, and moves a cursor displayed on the screen by using a touch pad or mouse thereof.
Recently, as tablet computers using a touch screen come into fashion, notebook computers with a display unit to which a touch screen is applied instead of a general screen are being released. The notebook computer with the touch screen can be operated by touching the touch screen as well as the keyboard. Accordingly, since the notebook computer with the touch screen can perform functions of a conventional notebook computer and a tablet computer, it is convenient to use.
However, conventional notebook computers with the touch screen have a structure in which a hinge unit disposed between the display unit and the main body supports the touch screen. Accordingly, when a user touches the touch screen with his or her hand, a force applied to the display unit is supported by the hinge unit, and the hinge unit has a structure in which, when a predetermined force is applied, the hinge unit is rotated. Accordingly, the display unit may be pushed back by the force by which the user touches the touch screen with his or her hand. Therefore, there is a problem that the conventional notebook computer with the touch screen cannot stably support the force by which the user presses the touch screen with the hand.
Accordingly, the notebook computer with the touch screen needs to have a structure that can stably support the force applied when the touch screen is touched.